Jarad Johnson
Jarad Johnson is a professional wrestler and a United States Rapper contracted to the Two World's Wrestling Federation (2WWF). He's not that well like by Wrestling fans, due to his attitude to them. He tends to not care what the fans think, and rather just wants Gold. Jarad goes everywhere with his wife, female singer, and fellow Wrestler, Krissie Johnson. Career Johnson was born in 1985, with his birthname Justin Belanger, which he latered changed to Jarad Johnson. He grew up in Daytona Beach, in what would be known as the 'Ghetto'. Coming from the Hood, Jarad was into Rap music. People like N.W.A. and Tupac Shakur inspired when he was a little kid, and at the age of 5 he started writing his own free styles. At the age of 10 he began watching WWE. As he got older his love for Rap got stronger, and he was discovered by professional DJ Swizz Beatz in a club Rap Battle. He got a record deal with Dipset Records, after befriending Juelz Santana. While working on his first album a friend of his, now known as Jeff Chandler, started up his own wrestling promotion titled WWA. Being one of Jeff's best friends, Jarad decided to help him out with it by going as a Wrestler in it. He was originally just supposed to do some little matches here and there to help it get on its feet. However it ended up way different. Musical Success While Jarad Johnson was using his free time to help Jeff with WWA, he was working on his first album titled 'Gat Poppin', after one of its tracks. It featured such artists as G-Unit, Akon, T.I., and others. After Gat Poppin' was released there was some heat between G-Unit and Jarad Johnson, after G-Unit dissed Jarad's label, Dipset. This sparked a fued between the two labels, in which Jarad made several tracks dissing G-Unit members. G-Unit later signed fellow 2WWF wrestler, Montel Jones. Both being from 2WWF, they sent tracks straight at each other adding fire to the G-Unit vs Dipset fued. Jarad Johnson released two albums after his first album in 2005. The first one titled 'Jarad Johnson: Return of Tha Icon' which was released late 2006. Then he released 'The Ghetto Mind', which hit stores October 2007. Jarad is currently working on a new album, which is set to hit stores mid-2008. Wrestling Background Growing up in 'The Hood' Jarad had gotten in a lot of fights throughout his life. He became a very tough guy, due to all of his street fights. At 10 he began watching WWE. He enjoyed watching Wrestling, and became a fan of the sport. However, he was still more of a Rap fan than a Wrestling fan. He focused more of his time on his Rapping, than he did on Wrestling. He did however wrestle with his friends for fun. 2005 One of his friends, Jeff Chandler, was a huge Wrestling mark. In January 2005, while Jarad just received a record deal, Jeff whad an idea about starting his own federation, but he couldn't do it by himself. So Jarad helped with funding, thus WWA was created. Jarad decided to help get it started by helping with other backstage stuff, such as finding talent. He also became a Wrestler, but at first it was only to help get it going. However, Jarad enjoyed working there. He ended up becoming a full-time Wrestler in WWA, where he won various championships and became very popular amongst WWA fans. 2006 WWA was later ended, due to a new organization opening up. This organization was called FOW. When Jarad had heard about the new federation, he decided to give it a go, and so he went into FOW. He stayed in FOW for a few months, but was then fired for some backstage heat with other superstars. Jarad then went on to try a few other little companies like GHW, PXW, and other's that weren't well known. 2007 In early 2007 Jarad was still working his way through many little feds, while also working on his third album. After a month or so, he got an invitation to join arguably one of the greatest Indy feds around, 2WWF. Jarad quickly accepted, and headed on over to the place. He worked around in the mid-card for a few months, but his time in 2WWF was cut short as he got arrested. Jarad, however, was able to return to the federation a few months later after his release. Currently Jarad Johnson is still working for the 2WWF company. After spending much of his career as a babyface he shockingly turned against his fans just recently, to take his first heel turn. So now, with his wife Christina Johnson, Jarad is in the company of 2WWF as a man who everyone loves to hate. Wrestling Misc Moveset Commonly Used Moves: Full/Half Nelson Slam, Abdomanal Stretch, Arm Breaker, Clothesline, Dropkick, Armbar, Leg Lock, Throw Back, Swinging Neckbreaker, Stalling Suplex, Stalling Brainbuster, STF, Cobra Clutch, Gorilla Press Slam, Flipping Lariat, Spinning Lariat, Belly To Belly Suplex, Shoulder Block, Face Buster, Modified Rock Bottom, Flying Cross Body, Top Rope Flip, Hurricanrana, Top Rope Hurricanrana, Inverted DDT, Jumping Jaw Breaker, Powerbomb, Powerslam, Samoan Drop, Spear, Snap Suplex, Boston Crab, Diamond Cutter, Low Ki, Super Camalclutch, Sharpshooter, Suicide Dive, Springboard Flipkick (First you stand next to the ropes. You then jump backwards, and land on the rope in a sitting position. Then you use the ropes as a springboard, and do a Front flip, into a dropkick), Enzirana (Hurricanrana Into Enziguiri) Signature Moves: Moonsault, Diving DDT (Sabu Style), Shooting Star Press, Standing Tornado DDT, Ankle Lock, Angle Slam, Super Kick, Spinebuster (The Rock Style), Top Rope Legdrop (Kenny Style), German Suplex, Swanton Bomb, The Bloodz Bomb (The Canadian Destroyer), Snoopz Bottom (Lift Opponnet Into The Air, In A Suplex Position. Then Twist The Opponent Around, & Change It Into A Rock Bottom), Sky Breeze (Go For A Moonsault, Then Instead Of Landing In A Moonsault, Land With Your Knee Going Into The Opponent's Neck), Atomic DDT (Reverse F-U, Into DDT), Ghetto Press (Gets on the top rope, facing the crowd. He then does a Moonsault, but lands on his feet, on the ropes. When he lands on the ropes he immedeatly bounces off them, then goes towards his standing opponent, with a Corkscrew Body Press), Ghetto Sault (Gets on the top rope, facing the crowd. He then does a Moonsault, but lands on his feet, on the ropes. When he lands on the ropes he immedeatly bounces off them, then goes towards his laying opponent, with a Corkscrew Moonsault), Corkscrew Saultkick (Corkscrew Moonsault Into Dropkick), SpineBomb (Spinebuster Into Powerbomb), Star Cutter (Get on your opponent's shoulder, as if he was gonna do an Electric Chair on you. Then jump in the air, and land standing on the opponent's shoulder, with oe foot on the left shoulder and one foot on the right shoulder. Then do a Shooting Star Press, without moving forward, and land in a reverse DDT), Gangsta Shock (Running Diamond Cutter, Into Flip, Into DDT), Shooting Star Drop (Shooting Star Press Into Leg Drop), Flipbomb (Flipping Powerbomb), Finisher: Krip Killa (Starts out as a Suplex, then turns into a Reverse version of Ultimo Dragon's DDT) Achievements/Championships UHA Heavyweight Champion GHW Heavyweight Champion (3x) GHW Intercontinental Champion (2x) GHW U.S. Champion GHW Hardcore Champion GHW Tag Team Champion (2x) DHA Heavyweight Champion DHA Intercontinental Champion DHA Tag Team Champion (2x) DHW Intercontinental Champion DHW Hardcore Champion (4x) UHA Hybrid Champion WWA Heavyweight Champion (As Jay-Dogg) WWA Tag Team Champion (As Jay-Dogg) WWA Hybrid Championship WWA Tag Team Champion (As Justin Belanger)